Republic Senate Bills 34022-36054
Republic Case 34022 - Ord Mantell Crises 1. The Senator from Merr Sonn has put forth a motion for the senate to issue a resolution condemning the following actions of one Amalfiel Daving as criminal and contrary to the laws of the Republic and the Rights and Privileges of Sentient Beings: :A. Amalfiel has been guilty of deadly bombings killing hundreds of sentients on Corellia. :B. Amalfiel was behind the Bombardment of Ord Mantell's traders district. :C. Amalfiel attempted kidnapping of Corellian officials. :D. Amalfiel has committed sentient rights violations including using sentient beings as shields. :E. Amalfiel has stripped Ord Mantell of its infrastructure for his own ends, and this action is clearly corruption. 2. Furthermore, the resolution proposes that a package of material aid to be given to Ord Mantell to ease the suffering inflicted on the populace my Amalfiel under the following: :A. A sum of 80,000 credits to be delivered only after Amalfiel has given up any claim to or control of Ord Mantell or has been taken into custody by lawful authorities. :B. This aid package should be administered by the esteemed Senator from Alderaan, whose legendary pacifism and devotion to Sentient Rights places him beyond the suspicion of the populace, or such an administrator as the senator from Alderaan would appoint. 3. That the senate should grant Ord Mantell a non-voting advisory seat on the senate upon Amalfiel's removal from power and the restoration of a rightful government. This will be done by free elections supervised by agents of the Republic: :A. Establish provision granting a non-voting advisory seat to all Republic colony worlds once the Ord Mantell crises has ended so that people may freely call for their grievances to be addressed in a public forum. :B. Grant all non-voting advisory seats the power to propose legislation in the senate. Republic Case 34183 - General Taxes Repealed by Republic Case 40334 Republic Case 34230 - Rewarding Service 1. The Senator from Alderaan has put forth a motion for the senate to issue a resolution recognizing the following services of one Wilhuff Tarkin as highly admirable and heroic to the ideals of the Republic: :A. Tarkin has endeavored to protect the life of Corellian civilians during the Daving bombings. :B. Tarkin has knowingly endangered his own life in an attempt to bring the purpotrators of the Daving bombings to justice. 2. Furthermore, the resolution proposes that the senate recommend that the Republic Navy issue Lord Tarkin the Citizen's Star, a medal of honor established for those Republic civilians who go above and beyond the call of citizenship, endangering their lives for the good of the innocent citizens of the Republic. Republic Case 34305 - Colonial Representation 1. The Senator from Alderaan has put forth a motion for the senate to issue a resolution establishing a comission for the implementation of Republic Law 3400961 (formerly known as Senate Motion 4), subsection 3, to be named the 'Ord Mantell Comission': :A. That said comission be administered by a member of the Jedi Order, whoever the Jedi Council should deem fit to appoint. :B. That said comission adopt as its charter the content of Republic Law 3400961 section 3, as said law pertain to Ord Mantell, with the specific caviat that: :i. The democratic election mentioned in the aforementioned law be held on the world of Mantell. :C. That said comission follow this charter through on the planet of Mantell. 2. That similar comissions be formed for each of the colony worlds in the Republic to fulfill Republic Law 3400961, except that: :A. These commissions will be administered by Republic Naval officials, rather than apointees from the Jedi Council. 3. Before an election can be held on any colony world, the commission must present a full report to the Senate certifying that that world is not under the control of any underworld or illegal organization, and that the citizens of that world will be free to vote without fear of intimidation, economic pressure, or other offworld control or influence. Amendment 20.4: All elections held to elect a nonvoting delegate must be held on the world which is electing the delegate, and only competent, adult, permanent residents of that world shall be eligible to vote. Amendment 20.3: No commission shall be sent to a colony world to establish its nonvoting delegate while a state of civil war exists on that world; neither shall a commission be sent to a colony world if the citizens of that colony world have the right to vote in the elections of the mother planet, as that would create a situation in which some citizens would be able to elect two senators to this body. Amendment 20.5: None of the provisions of this bill shall be construed to alter or abrogate the legal relationships and arrangements between a colony world and its mother planet. Amendment 20.1: Add clause 3 to the Bill: <> Amendment 20.2: When a colony world elects a nonvoting delegate to the Senate, that delegate shall be seated upon a majority vote of the Senate certifying the election as valid. Republic Case 34424 - Implementation of Sales Tax Repealed by Republic Case 40334 Republic Case 35601 - Jedi Knights ... therefore, in light of ancient custom, eternal precedent, and the foundational role of the Jedi as the willing cornerstone of this Republic for over a thousand generations, they are and have always been considered 'positively autonomous'--that is, their actions, insofar as they conform to ancient Jedi custom and high-minded principle, are construed so as to fully honor the spirit of the Law. But it is to be understood that the actions of the Jedi are 'strictly non-precedentiferous'--which is to say, they do not constitute binding precedent for the people of the Republic, and cannot be cited as examples or extenuations in court cases. Furthermore, according to long-standing precedent and Senate acts three hundred times confirmed, the Jedi Knights are the 'prop of the Republic' ... Republic Case 35690 - Battle Droids The Senator of Alderaan has put forth a motion for the Senate to issue a resolution: 1. Private possession, sale, and ownership of battle droids in Republic territory is hereby prohibited. Sale of battle droids to private individuals, wherever located, is also prohibited. :A. Definition: for the purposes of this act, 'battle droid' shall refer to any droid equipped with projectile weapons, missiles, or any other hardware designed to injure or immobilize a sentient being. :B. Nothing in this act shall be interpreted to prohibit members states of the Republic from purchasing and/or using battle droids as part of their military forces, nor shall it be interpreted to prohibit member states from selling battle droids to other Republic world governments or to legitimate planetary governments outside the boundaries of the Republic. 2. All private persons who are citizens or residents of the republic and currently own or possess a battle droid shall have thirty days from the date of passage of this bill to turn them over to Republic authorities. 3. The Republic Navy, the Republic Guard, and the security forces of any Member World of the Republic shall have authority to confiscate or destroy any battle droids that may be found within Republic territory and which are not owned by the Republic or by a member world. 4. Possession of a battle droid within Republic territory (except as part of an authorized military force of the Republic or a member world) shall be a crime punishable by a fine of ten thousand credits by Republic courts. No provision in this act shall be construed as preventing an individual from being liable to further penalties or punishments if their possession of a battle droid contravenes some other applicable law. Amendment 27.1: <> Amendment 27.2: <> Amendment 27.3: <> Amendment 27.4: <> Republic Case 35719 - Naval Oversight Whereas current actions of the navy have taken place without appropriate consultation with the Senate, and in apparent disregard for the sovereignty of worlds outside the Republic, therefore, be it resolved that the Supreme Admiral of the Navy is to appear before a select committee of the Senate, consisting of Senators Gog, Bail Organa, Ksar Antilles, Meena Tills and Vulhel Ohl within two days of this bills' passage to give an accounting of the Navy's recent actions. :If the Supreme Admiral does not appear before the Senate within two days of the passage of this bill, the Supreme Admiral will immediately be stripped of his rank and title. The next-in-command of the Republic Navy will then be required to report to the same committee within two days of the Supreme Commander's expulsion. If the next in command of the Republic Navy does not report within two days time of the Supreme Commander's expuslion, they will also be stripped of rank and title. :This process will continue, proceding down the chain of command of the Republic Navy until a member of the Republic Navy appears before the committee, or every Officer of the Republic Navy has been discharged from service. :Extensions may be granted to the two day time limits, if Senators are unable to be present, but the subject of the bill must wait in the Senate chamber for the committee to arive, or be stripped of their rank and title. Amendment 31.2: <> Amendment 31.1: <> Republic Case 35809 - Clarification of Sales Tax 1. Nothing in the law passed in Senate Bill 23 shall be interpreted as imposing a tariff on goods imported from outside the Republic. 2. Sales tax will only be liable on imported goods on resale. However, anyone who imports goods intended for resale shall be responsible to purchase tax stamps and affix them to imported goods before resale. 3. Knowingly selling goods liable to sales tax without affixing tax stamps shall be a crime punishable in Republic court by a fine of one thousand Republic credits per item sold unstamped. Republic Case 36054 - Treasury Seeing that the office of treasurer, established ten thousand years ago, has been vacant for the past thousand years in favor of automatic investment allocations, and seeing that the reestablishment of a sales tax requires Senate oversight of the expenditure of funds thus raised, therefore be it resolved that the post of Treasurer shall be reestablished, with the person thus appointed serving at the pleasure of the Senate, to be appointed by majority vote of the Senate in a straight up or down vote without amendments, and to be removed by a majority of the Senate if the Senate so judge. Amendment 32.2: <> Category:Republic Law